The crew who own thousand sunny
there are 9 people who ride the awesome thousand sunny lets start with who else the captain monkey D. luffy (also known as straw hat luffy) is a dumb but very strong person he ate the gumo gumo no mi (rubber rubber fruit) and now he is made of rubber more than that recently he has mastered 3 abilities of haki (willpower) to start off color of the conquerer this allows you to puch fire magma and everything and not get hurt this is used against logia users like admiral kizaru he ate the shine shine fruit he is made of light now with color of the conuerer he could punch light he could touch light then theres a haki that knocks you out like you just walk and you knock them out then theres haki of observation you can read peoples movements and you see everything 1 second before it happens he can also move faster than sound and make his arms giant moving on roronora zoro the swordsman and i consider him first mate he was the second to join the crew he has 1 eye three swords and a 160,000,000 beli (1 beli 1/10 of a penny) he challenged the worlds best swordsman (in my opinion he is the 2nd best) not getting your hopes up he completely lost and to this day its been 3 years since then he still has stitches on the giant scar next nami (navigator) shes possibly the worlds best navigator she is able to make small versions of the weather thanks to her weapon the climatact and i know one man in the crew who goes crazy over her next usopp alter ego sogeking builder of the climatact 2nd best sniper on the sea a liar one of my titles the plant tamer nickname long nose bounty 30,000,000 next sanji pervert worlds best chef nickname black leg 77,000,000 bounty his kicks go through steel this is embarressing he nearly became queer they put a dress on him and he went dancing around funniest thing in the series but in all seriousness sanji is awesome next up tony tony chopper doctor reindeer some call him a racoon he can walk and talk because he ate the human human fruit and can know turn into things like a human if you complement him he`ll say this complements dont make me happy you bastard next nico robin a quiet and serious woman she is very attractive she wants to find all the poneglyphs and piece them together she has the ability to make hands she ate the hand hand fruit one thing i dont understand is how come she can make feet next up is SUUUUUUUUUPEEEERRRR FRANKY the shipwright his fighting ability is well he is a cyborg he has a gatling gun and a bazooka if you want to beat him you gotta get his back or you better hope you can dent steel or cut it he is generally seen wearing panties sunglasses and an open shirt he is powered by cola his personality can be changed by what is powering him next brook or humming swordsman brook or dead bones brook he is a swordsman and a musician his signature attack is arrow notch strike he does several slashes that do nothing then he puts his sword away and the enemy is dead he can also use music for fighting his bounty is 33,000,000